Only Core Deep
by Tec0404
Summary: Mar a young zoid pilot faces the biggest journey of his life. After facing a new powerful zoid, the newest member of the Blitz Team is determine to stop its destructive power. But he almost died facing the first one how was Mar going to stop three?
1. Prologue

Only Core Deep  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready….Fight" The judge declared. The guns shots and missiles echoed throughout the barren battlefield. It was a fight between the Wild Dawn Team and the Lone Wolves Team. It was a classic two on two battle. The two teams were both A class teams but the recently developed Wild Dawn Team had been sweeping through the rankings with incredible power and speed with an unknown zoid. Mar Azraff a rebellious and stubborn pilot for the Lone Wolves team piloted a Command Wolf along with his teammate Sahaa Ludjin who had the same zoid. Mar swept around the challenging Shield Liger and aimed for the stabilizes in its legs. A few shots and the Shield Liger was down for the count. Mar let a groan as he looked at the other zoid for the Wild Dawn Team, which was just a Zaber Fang.  
  
"This is boring. I thought this team was good. Way to easy," Mar remarked to Sahaa who was creeping up next to him to attack the remaining zoid. The pilot for the Zaber Fang laughed at Mars comment.  
  
"Pity you think that way. How about a real challenge then?"  
  
"Bring it on!" Mar answered quickly.  
  
Sahaa growled at Mar for sudden and quick answer, "Mar! We could get some real money here if you stop taunting this team."  
  
"Come on Sahaa this is way to easy. A Zaber Fang? We've taken on stuff harder then this."  
  
"I'm sorry we've disappoint you. Lets start the real battle then." A voice unknown answered. Mar looked around, "What was that?"  
  
Sahaa in her Command Wolf looked around. The Zaber Fang had ran back to the Wale King. Mar only laughed while Sahaa sprinted after him. While the judge began to complain about the leaving Zaber Fang Sahaa shot the judge capsule.  
  
"Whoops, my mistake."  
  
The judge fell out of commission while Mar shook his head, "See what happens when you get mad at me. Now we don't have a judge."  
  
  
  
"Shut up Mar, and lets go get him."  
  
Mar sprinted across the terrain using the boosters mounted on his Command Wolf legs to give him an extra burst of speed. His eyes were scanning the area for any sighs of the zoid when suddenly a shot to Sahaa Command Wolf neck just severs the zoid in half. Mar pulls back on the contols to slow down. "Sahaa! Come in!"  
  
There wasn't an answer another shot blew past Mar Command Wolf just missing him. He turned to face what ever was shooting at him. "That last shot was a bluff…"  
  
"I'm glade you have some brains."  
  
"Who are you!" Mar yelled out. He didn't see anything but then a panel on the Wale King blew out to revel a large dinosaur like zoid. It was much large then his Command Wolf. It was similar to the designs he saw on the Berserk Fuhrer in the Royal Cup a few years back but this one was armed with different weapons and it had a short horn at the end of its nose. This one also stood a lot taller and had a long mouth.  
  
"Come on little wolf. Lets see what you've got."  
  
Mar growled to himself and sprung into action. His Command Wolf ran for the creature. As he did Mar scanned the zoid for any weakness. "Man I can't find anything. Well let's go for the legs then."  
  
The Command Wolf leaped forward for the legs but the zoid just sidestepped away. Mar looked over his shoulder, "What! How…"  
  
"You're to easy to predict, Mar Azraff." The dino zoid swung its tail around and knocked the Command Wolf to the ground. Sparks shot out of the command system as the wolf skidded through dirt and rocks until finally came to a stop. Mar shook his head. "Whoa he hardly hit me and he knocked me over here. Come on get up you peaice of junk." His zoid struggled to get up but before he could the dino zoid pinned the wolf to the ground.  
  
"And I thought you were a challenge. Time to end this." The dino zoid grabbed the wolf in its large powerful jaws and started to crash the Command Wolf. Mar scrambled to get up but the cockpit window was jam stuck.  
  
"Damn it I need to get out!" The window wasn't going to break either. The metal in the wolf creaked and finally some parts cracked from the pressure. He was thrown to the ground finally as the dino zoid walked a few steps away and then turned around.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
The zoid charge partial gun began to power up while Mar struggled to get out. "Not good, that's not good."  
  
All Mar saw was the bright beam of the charge partial gun and then darkness.  
  
  
  
(End of Prologue)  
  
  
  
(Disclaimer: All the zoid names related to the show do belong to them. This story is just for fun and I'm not going to gain any money from it so don't sue me. Mar and Sahaa are my characters while the team names are mine too unless someone else has them then I'm sorry and give you credit. The dino zoid is also another creation of mine.)) 


	2. The Konig Wolf

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
You'll be safe now.  
  
Don't forget me  
  
……...  
  
…….  
  
……what's that sound?  
  
1 You think a blast like that would of killed a guy…  
  
  
  
The faint sound of someone slowly reached Mar's head. His eyes fluttered open to see Leena of the Blitz Team looking down at him. Across the room was the other pilot known as Brad while two others were off in another room doing something, Mar couldn't tell what. He tried to sit up but Leena and Brad made him sit back down.  
  
"You know you shouldn't move with an injury like that?" Brad said as he took a step back.  
  
Mar didn't know how to answer. He felt fine, "Wha…"  
  
"He's talking about your head. You suffered some serious injuries when we found you, but we were afraid you suffered a head injury. Do you feel ok?"  
  
"Yeah I feel fine, can I sit up now?"  
  
Brad steeped forward and looked down on the younger Mar, "If you have the energy, then stand."  
  
Mar felt find as he touched his hand over his face. A long scar ran from the corner of his eye down to his mouth. His short black hair was still neatly laid on his head while the cloths he wore were just his underclothes. His leather jacket, necklace, and bandana were missing.  
  
"Umm…say where are my cloths."  
  
Lenna was about to say something when one of the other people called her into the other room. She ran out leaving Brad to explain.  
  
"They were destroyed when we've found you."  
  
Mar rubbed his head slightly. A sharp pain inside was tugging at him, "I feel…"  
  
"Painful, I would think so. Surviving a direct hit of that charge partial gun. I'm surprise you're even alive."  
  
"What about my zoid? Any remains?"  
  
Brad shook his head. "When we've found you that hunk of junk was burnt to a crisp. Nothing much left of it besides the head."  
  
Mar kept rubbing his head. How in the world did he survive that? He remembers hearing the voice when he blacked out. He wondered if it was the Command Wolf. Brad patted Mar on the shoulder as he walked out to the next room. He gestured for him to follow. Mar was older, in his teens but they were still a few years older then him and he did feel like a kid. Brad was leading him down to where the viewing screen was. Mar could feel the Hover Cargo slowing down.  
  
"Hey, I have a question, Brad. Can zoids talk to us?"  
  
Brad shook his head, "No, are you delusional. An Ultimate X may be able to but not just any zoid can talk. Are you crazy…what's your name?"  
  
"Mar Azraff."  
  
Brad nodded, "Ah, the Lone Wolf Team. I know you now. Well you can sit up here with the Doc and Jamie. Leena and I have some battles to take care of."  
  
Jamie and Doc notice Mar standing there. Doc gestured for him to come over to where he was playing with his zoid models. Jamie was busy mobilizing the Shadowfox and Gun Sniper for the next battle. Doc or Steve Toros smiled to Mar and set a Command Wolf near him looking like his own. "I saw that you've piloted this kind so I made it for you."  
  
Mar picked it up and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"But it stays with me and the other zoids I have, understand?"  
  
Mar nodded quickly, "Yeah sure. So where's that Bit Cloud fellow?"  
  
Jamie turned around on his chair to answer while Doc completely started to ignore them as he played with the model Command Wolf and Shadowfox. "Bit took off on his own for awhile. He said he needed a vacation. I don't know why he took all his armor for the Liger with him but he did."  
  
Mar nodded and notices a different kind of model on Doc table. It was a white wolf but the design of it was far different then the Command Wolf. "Hey, what's that zoid?"  
  
"Oh this?" Doc raised it up. "It's just our new Konig Wolf. Only one out there that I know off." He sighed, "No one can pilot that thing. It won't work. Everything checks out fine on it but for some reason it won't move or even turn on."  
  
"Oh really…" Mar wondered. "Hey there they go."  
  
Brad and Leena were outside fighting a Team Mar was unfamiliar with. He sat back in his chair a little bored. He did feel some pain but he felt almost like himself. There was a small tingling inside him that felt strange. Doc had notice the Mar slouched in the chair bored.  
  
"Mar, how about you go take a look at the Konig Wolf."  
  
Mar perked up, "Really?"  
  
"Why not, it doesn't work. Even though it is old it would still be a good zoid to use, only if it worked."  
  
Mar smiled as he ran down to the cargo hold. Jamie looked back at Doc, "Is that wise?"  
  
Doc nodded, "He'll be fine. He can pilot zoids."  
  
Jamie frowned, "But the Konig Wolf hasn't worked in years, how can he pilot it?"  
  
"I have a feeling that's all…all right now lets see where was I…Oh yea the Shadowfox was coming to the side of the Command Wolf but hold on the Command Wolf has a secret weapon…"  
  
Jamie sighed as he turned back around to assist Brad and Leena against the fight.  
  
Mar found the zoid without to much problem. The Konig Wolf was just like the model. With its white armor it seemed to be a powerful zoid. There wasn't any real weapon obvious on the wolf. Mar climbed up and popped the cockpit open and climbed in. Everything inside was perfect, not one thing was missed placed. He took the controls of the Konig Wolf. He felt his hands gripped around the handles. He looked outside and felt himself shaking a little. As he looked up he saw the charge partial gun hit him. He slightly jumped at the small flashback, when suddenly the Konig Wolf began to power up. The power to the system all began to turn on. The command system was on and started to power up even more. The Konig Wolf moved a step slightly as it awoke. Mar was surprised what was happening when the Konig Wolf growled except what he heard wasn't a growl but it was words.  
  
I felt you.  
  
"Who me?"  
  
You are…Mar Azraff. I've been waiting for someone like you to awake me.  
  
"Whoa wait a moment, you're talking."  
  
I am. We're going to battle.  
  
"No wait the battle is a two on two."  
  
The computer screen turned on to reveal the other team had cheated and a third zoid was outside beating the Shadowfox to the ground. Mar grinned as he pressed the button to open the door outside. From above Jamie looked at Doc surprised, "The side door it opening."  
  
Doc laughed, "Must be the Konig Wolf. Lets see it in action!"  
  
Jamie turned back to the screen a little surprise in disbelief.  
  
Mar pushed the controls in and the Konig Wolf leaped out onto the battlefield growling at the Zaber Fang that had the Shadowfox pinned and had already taken the Gun Sniper out.  
  
  
  
Mar smirked as he looked at the Zaber Fang while the Konig Wolf continued to growl. The pilot of the Zaber Fang lifted it's claw off the Shadowfox and growled at Mar and the Konig Wolf. "Get lost kid. You're team lost."  
  
"I don't think so. It's not over until you beat me and the Konig Wolf."  
  
"I'll do better then that." The Zaber Fan guns rose up and aimed at the Konig Wolf and fired. With a burst of speed the Konig Wolf avoid the shots with the twin boosters mounted on its back. With more maneuverability the Konig Wolf spun around the Zaber Fang and leaped onto it. The Konig Wolf clamed down on the Zaber Fang neck and pulled out a mess of wires, cables, and metal. Then Konig Wolf leaped off the Zaber Fang as it fell to the ground with a loud thunk. The Konig Wolf howled in the air as victory. Mar smiled to himself as the Konig Wolf continued to howl.  
  
"It feels good to fight again. I guess we'll be partners Konig Wolf."  
  
1.1 Wouldn't have any other way…  
  
Shortly after settling the Konig Wolf Mar saw everyone standing outside. Mar walked over to the group when they all turned to face him.  
  
Doc smiled seeing Mar walking over, "Theres our Konig Wolf pilot. How would you like to join our team and pilot the Konig Wolf?"  
  
Mar smiled, "Sure that would be great."  
  
"Of course you can pay me off for the Konig Wolf with all the winnings you make…"  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
Brad and Leena almost fell over in shock. How could someone not be concern that he won't be getting any money? Doc just chuckled, "Remember the armor on the Konig Wolf can overheat the system in long battles so be careful. Maybe we can get a new cooling system on it. Also those boosters can change into a twin discharges…"  
  
Doc kept going on when Mar turned to face Brad, Leena and Jamie. "Well until the next battle lets go get something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
They all looked at each other as Mar walked away, "He sounds almost like Bit when he does that." 


	3. The Master Sniper

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right, Mar lets try the new Sniping Rifle for the Konig Wolf. Just aim it at the target up ahead and we'll see how close you get."  
  
Mar grinned as he lowed the Duel Sniping Rifle over. The scope lowers over the wolf's face as the eyepiece for Mar drops down as well. The Konig Wolf growled a little not use to the large gun on its back. Mar lined the target up and fired. The shot sung over the land to the target hitting it dead on. Brad and Leena were at the other end and checked the target.  
  
Leena raised her hand up, "Wow that was some shot. Even on his first try, not saying he's better then me."  
  
Brad grinned as he moved the Shadowfox back to the Hover Cargo along with Leena following behind. Mar stepped inside letting the machines take the Sniping Rifle and Scope off. The Konig Wolf said something to Mar about it being too heavy to use while running. Mar was about to answer back when Jamie came out to discuss something with them.  
  
"All right our next team we're fight has been decided."  
  
Mar leaned against his zoid as he listened. He was the new member of the Blitz Team but he wasn't new to zoids, even though they seem to treat him like a rookie.  
  
Leena and Brad took a seat while Mar remains standing.  
  
"I believe we are fighting the Flugel Team."  
  
Leena smiled as she stood up, "That's great. They only recently got to our ranking. This should be a great fight!"  
  
Brad nodded, "I can't wait."  
  
Mar only shrugged as he guessed that he wasn't going to be fighting in this battle since they won't let him yet.  
  
Doc stepped in and looked around, "Ok everyone I've got the new read outs on there zoids. Lets all go take a look now."  
  
Everyone got up and headed back up while Mar sat there adjusting on of the Konig Wolf legs. Doc was still standing there waiting for Mar to move. "Mar?"  
  
"I'm not going, why should I? It's not like you're going to let me fight."  
  
Doc chuckled to himself, "Well this one you're going to fight. The Flugel Team got another member so we need a third man and I think you're ready, unless you don't think the Konig Wolf can do it?"  
  
Mar shook his head quickly, "Oh no. He can do it."  
  
Doc smiled, "Well then lets go."  
  
Mar put his equipment away and headed up to the top room. Mar wore simple cloths. He had a short leather jacket with a black shirt underneath. His paints were the typical type while a long chain hung from them. Around his head was a bandana that pulled some of his hair out of the way. With one hand gloved he griped the pole that was near the stairs to pull himself up.  
  
Mar could see everyone looking over the screen. The zoids of course were the Red Blade Liger, Gun Sniper and last but not lest there newest member that used the Snipe Master. Mar had remember those read outs as he stepped to the next room to think everything over. As he did Leena stepped in looking at him sit down.  
  
"Mar you've been here for several days and I was wondering something about you…"  
  
Mar looked back with his brown eyes, "Yeah what would that be?"  
  
"Well we know the small details about you such as your name and team name but where are you from and how did you get into zoids?"  
  
Mar was about to answer when all he drew a blank he couldn't really remember, "Uh well…I don't know. I guess the charge partial gun must have had some effects on me. I can't remember to much except what happen a little before that."  
  
"I thought so. You seem a little quiet and you still look a little daze from it. Maybe you should sit this out."  
  
Mar shook his head as he stood up and walked to his room without saying a word. He didn't want to discuss it any longer. They would be fighting soon and that was the end of it. He curled up in his bed to take a short nap. As he did, his dreams were the same, that odd zoid. It was so big and powerful. The power he felt made him shiver as that one final moment as the partial gun hit, his eyes flew open as he sat upright. He sighed as he calmed down. Everyone else was getting ready to fight while no one bothered to wake Mar.  
  
He had notice that they stopped moving and walked up to the front, "Hey why didn't anyone wake me!"  
  
Jamie grinned slightly, "You were sound asleep."  
  
Mar opened his mouth to say something but Doc pushed Mar down to his zoid, "Go on now."  
  
Mar growled as he walked grumbling but he ran down to meet up with Brad and Leena.  
  
"Mar, it's about time!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know."  
  
He climbed up into the Konig Wolf and touched the panel, which caused the Konig Wolf to wake up. "Hey we're fighting with the duel sniping rifle this time."  
  
The Konig Wolf made a grumbling sound but didn't refuse to fight. Brad and Leena were already mobilized as they leaped out onto the battlefield. Since the Konig Wolf had heavy-duty armor he had to use the side panel. The Konig Wolf leaped out and stood beside the Shadowfox as they face the other three.  
  
Leon in the Red Blade Liger, Naomi in her red Gunsniper while their newest member, Druzba in the Snipe Master.  
  
Naomi smiled, as she doesn't see the Liger 0 anywhere, "Seems like you're going to lose without little Bit around."  
  
Leena almost fired on Naomi before the judge even arrived, "I wouldn't talk so soon! We're good with or without Bit!"  
  
Brad frowned listen to the two fight, "Hey Leon. How about you and me fight it out and our new members can duke it."  
  
Lean grinned as the Liger growled deep. "Sure."  
  
Druzba in the Snipe Master looked at Mar, "Hey kid, don't disappoint me. I don't usually play with kids."  
  
Mar bit his lip as the Konig Wolf growled angrily. Druzba just smirked, "Here comes the judge."  
  
The capsule exploded into the ground while Mar takes in a deep breath, "Here we go."  
  
Brad turned on his communications to only his teammates, "Hey remember the battle mode. We only get 6 shots."  
  
Leena nodded while Mar frowned slightly, "Never done this battle mode."  
  
The judge looked at both sides to determine everyone was registered. Mar changed his registry long before this battle. The judge raised his arms, "The Flugel Team vs. The Blitz Team. Battle mode 0988, Ready…Fight!"  
  
Everyone separated except for Brad and Leon. Mar ran up for the highest cliff he could find. He made sure no one could see him. Leena and Naomi were all ready going at it. Naomi was all ready shooting while Leena was having trouble with finding Naomi.  
  
Brad leaped over the Blade Liger and shoots one bullet as he flies over taking out the shield flap. The Liger skidded around to face Brad and his Shadowfox. "Nice shot."  
  
"Thanks," Brad said in a low tone as he let the smoke screen out and blended in. Leon looked around for him back could see. The Shadowfox moved from side to side to throw off the Blade Liger. Leon stayed in one spot as he tried to figure out Brad's next move, "Hmm, I leave it to you Blade Liger."  
  
The Blade Liger spun around and shot two bullets both sides of itself. One missed entirely but the next got Brad in the shoulder of his Fox. The Blade Liger stepped up with its Blades open for a charge.  
  
Mar got to the top of the cliff and lowered down the Rifle. The scope fell over the wolf's face while an eyepiece for Mar dropped down as he looked around for Druzba. "Where is he?"  
  
"Surprised you can't see me? I blend in unlike your wolf."  
  
Mar didn't say anything but slowly talked to the wolf. "Where is he?"  
  
The scope moved down to a lower cliff on the other side. Right where the Snip Master was. "Ah! He's pointed right at me."  
  
He fired with his two bullets the same time the Snipe Master fired two. The bullets all went flying toward each other. Mar bullet manage to hit one bullet in the air both exploding but the first ones all cleared each other. The bullet hit the venerable wolf in the side and knocked them both off the other side of the cliff. Mar shot was straight on for the Snipe Master but a shield suddenly burst up, stopping it completely. "Ha, looks like this little game is over. Everyone is down for the count. I told him I don't play with kids…"  
  
The judge shook his head, "The battle is not over."  
  
Druzba turned the shield off and faced the judge. "What are you talking about? Leon took Brad down and Leena's command system is frozen. I took down the kid so no one is left."  
  
"The Konig Wolf piloted by Mar Azaraff has not had a computer system freeze yet."  
  
Leon in the Red Blade Liger along with the Red Sniper stopped next to Druzba. "I'll get him."  
  
The Red Blade Liger ran off while the two snipers went to a cliff to hide. Meanwhile, Brad and Leena were sitting in there zoids waiting for the battle to be over. The Shadowfox left leg had been damaged while Leena had one of Naomi bullets got her. "I can't believe shot got me. Come on Mar we need a win!"  
  
Mar was slouched over in the cockpit. He had hit his head pretty good on the controls. His head was bleeding pretty good but he finally pushed himself upright. "Man that fall was pretty hard. You all right?"  
  
The Konig Wolf slowly got to its feet growling a yes. 'The weapons are to heavy.'  
  
"If you say so buddy. We got nothing left in this might as well try close combat."  
  
Mar pulled on the control levels to garrison the rifle off the back. The weapon fell to the ground just as the Red Blade Liger was in view. Lean grinned seeing the white wolf. "There you are. Ready to end this. I'm going to finish this quickly."  
  
Mar shook his head, "We'll see."  
  
Leon lowered the blades for the Liger while the Konig Wolf lowered its legs in a crouching position. The liger busted off full speed. Mar held his breath as he saw the liger running closer. It was all a blur but he could almost fell the Konig Wolf as an extension of himself. As the Liger neared Mar pushed the controls forward and the Konig Wolf leaped just as the Liger was under them. Mar moved the claws of the Konig Wolf down. The powerful feet of the wolf crushed the Ligers booster while other parts went flying. The blow had crippled the Liger as it slowed to a complete stop. The wolf landed on behind the liger just as a small explosion blows on its back. Mar could hear Leon grumbling. "My computer is frozen…I should of never under estimate you."  
  
Mar smiled just as two sniper bullets went through the Konig Wolf. The blows rocked the great wolf back on its flanks. Mar quickly got it standing again but a read out of the wolf indicated that the cooling unit was hit. The armor on the wolf was heavy and without the cooling unit the wolf would over heat fast if he didn't finish this off fast. Druzba laughed, "Can't see us huh?"  
  
Mar growled under his breath just as the Konig Wolf growled as sparks shot out from its side. Mar thought to himself. He guessed they were up high in the shadows. He scanned the ledges just as a particular ledge caught his eye. Some of the dirt had a burn mark in it. It was an awful high jump up the ledge but he had to jump it. "Ready?"  
  
The Konig Wolf answer with a yes as he began to run. Druzba talked to Naomi quietly, "When he is in med air fire."  
  
She smiled as she scooped in. The Konig Wolf leaped for the ledge on the two snipers shot their bullets. Druzba and Naomi grinned thinking they have won just when the Konig Wolf lowers its left shoulder. Both bullets whizzed by missing completely. Druzba was too shock to turn the shield on. The Konig Wolf landed right in front of Naomi biting down on the Gun Snipers tail crushing it. The Konig Wolf shook its head violently pulling parts of the Gun Sniper off. As soon as he finished the Red Sniper the Konig Wolf bright it's claw down on the head of the Master Sniper crushing the supporters. The Snipe Master fell to the ground with a loud bang. The Konig Wolf howled while Mar shouted. "We won!"  
  
The judge horn when off, "The winner is…The Blitz Team."  
  
Doc and Jamie smiled happy they finally won some money. Mar walked back down to the Blitz Teams Hover Cargo with a grin as he see's Leena and Brad fixing their zoids. Brad smiled, "Nice win, little one."  
  
Leena grumbled but smiled, "Yeah I must say that was good not that we could of done the same."  
  
Mar nodded, "I know. Well I'm going to fix up the Konig Wolf."  
  
"You don't have to right now. The Konig Wolf would be fine."  
  
Mar shook his head, "No I want to. It's the lest I can do since he helped win this one for us."  
  
Brad and Leena both looked at each other oddly, "Man, every time we pick up a stray pilot they always have some odd thing going on with them." Leena nodded as she watched Mar walk over to the Konig Wolf. After an hour or so, Mar was finished. It was at night now but Mar wanted to fix the Konig Wolf before the next day. He sat on the cold metal floor sighing in relief. Leena had walked down to check on him. "Hey, you should be asleep."  
  
Mar looked up slowly, "Yeah I'm going."  
  
He stood up but his legs were a little shaky. Leena walked over to support him and saw the dried blood on his head. "You took hit to the head. Let me look at it." She took his bandanna off ignoring Mar's complaining about removing it. He had a good size gash on his head. "Though so. Clean it up you foolish pilot and go to sleep." She pushed him toward the stairs while Mar scrambled to regain his balance. He looked back at her for a moment and saw her smiling looking at the place where the Liger use to be. Mar wondered where Bit went. He sure was missed around the Blitz Team. Mar only sighed as he climbed up the cold stairs to settle in.  
  
Meanwhile a dark pilot stepped outside with the zoid that Mar had seen. The large zoid similar to the Berserk Fury except that is was larger with a small horn at the end. It didn't even the shield like the Berserk Fury but if had two large guns in its place. The zoid growled. The pilot grinned as he watched the Blitz Team Hover Cargo leave, "Don't worry my friend. We'll meet them in battle again. If he was strong enough to survive the charge particle gun. Then he will be a formable opponent." The zoid roared into the night sky waiting for the chance to face there new opponent. 


	4. The Ceratosaurus

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Mar lied in his bed sound asleep. The last battle had taken a lot out of him. The Konig Wolf unusually reacted to what Mar was thinking to a battle and it strained the young pilot often physically and mentally. The last fight left a gash on his head, which throbbed and burned for the past days. He had been unable to sleep but now the pain was subsiding and he could rest his battered body but a dream plagued his mind. He rolled from side to side as he slept. The images he saw were that one zoid. The presents of that creature was a cold dark feeling. It was as if it was really a real creature with a dark sole. Mar's eyes watched the creature slowly as it came for him. In the battle he had fought before the charge particle gun powered up and fired. Mar just watched helplessly as the power came down upon him. Mar sat straight up, awake. His chest rose up and down his breathing was tense as well as his body. His brown hair fluttered over his eyes, as he looked around confused for a second. He let out a sigh as he clamed down, "Just a dream again."  
  
Mar got up from his bed and got dressed. He picked up his bandana and wrapped it around his forehead to cover the gash. It was pretty early so he walked as lightly as he could to the front of the Hover Cargo. "I just have to be quiet and I won't wake."  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
Mar nearly fell on his face. He looked over his shoulder to see Leena looking down at him with her hands on her waist, "Uh…I couldn't sleep. Don't think I'm sneaking food!"  
  
"You're just like Bit stealing food at night. As if dinner you didn't eat enough."  
  
"I wasn't stealing food!" Mar yelled. He could act like a child since he was one in a way. Out of the group he was only 16 years old. The rest were all in there 20's except for Jamie but he never acted his age anyways, Mar thought.  
  
"Yeah I caught you sneaking around!"  
  
"At lest I have some thought to not waking people up!"  
  
"Would you both shut up!" Brad yelled from his room. "You know how early it is?!"  
  
  
  
Brad got up and the three just started arguing with each other. Jamie stepped out into the main hallway just to seem them all yelling at each other. "Uh, what's happening here?"  
  
"Nothing!" All three yelled at the same time.  
  
Jamie chuckled to himself, "If you say so." He walked out headed to his own room. Mar just tiled his head and sighed as he walked off. He could still hear Leena yelling at him but he just shrugged it off. He stepped inside the main room to see Doc looking over some files. "Well you're up early."  
  
Mar smiled as he sat down in one of chairs, "Can't sleep."  
  
"Those dreams again?"  
  
"Sure are." Mar said neutrally as he played with his fingers. He usually was an energetic type person but he was so tired.  
  
"Well maybe…" Before he could finish what he was saying a red light flashed on the control panel near Mar. "Mar, the radar is picking something up."  
  
Mar looked at the light a little afraid for some reason. He shook his head and pressed a couple of buttons. The screen turned on, and what Mar saw shocked him beyond his wildest dreams. It was the zoid that nearly killed him, the dino zoid with the one horn on its nose. The screen went black for a moment and then the pilot's face appeared on screen. "We finally meet again, Mar Azraff.  
  
Mar was speechless. It was the same zoid and pilot. He was to shock to speak. The pilot smirked, as he heard nothing from the young man, "Well I see you have a new zoid How about a little revenge on me?"  
  
The words were what triggered Mar. He narrowed his eyes as he clutched his fist. Doc got up from his chair and placed a hand on Mar shoulder, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
Mar nodded still not speaking too much. His eyes burned with pain and anger from the last time they met. Doc looked at the screen as the pilot waited for an answer. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me?" The pilot said as he pointed to himself, I'm part of the new Backdraft group. We have been re born. I am Abakan and this is my zoid the Ceratosaurus."  
  
The zoid roared its challenging call. Mar's anger was swelling so much the Konig Wolf switched on and howled a challenging call back. Without a word, Mar swung over the bars to the stairs below. He ran all the way down the Hover Cargo until he reached the Konig Wolf, which was growling and swing its head angrily. Leena and Brad had managed to catch up with Mar but couldn't grab him since the youngster kept out of there reach. "Mar!" Leena yelled, "Don't go. You'll get killed. The Konig Wolf can't win against that thing."  
  
The Konig Wolf snarled and stamped its foot down in objection. Mar looked over his shoulder with a cold stare. "We will do what is needed."  
  
The Konig Wolf bent down far enough for Mar to jump in. He strapped himself in and placed his hands on the controls. He switches communications to the main channel to the Hover Cargo. "Open the side panel now!"  
  
Jamie had just walked in above hearing Mars angry command. He looked to Doc who was hesitating to let Mar go. "Doc?"  
  
"We can't stop him. Open the door."  
  
"What!" Leena said as she burst through. Brad followed after her. "I can't believe what the kid is doing. He's going to get killed." Brad said as he watched the screen.  
  
Mar and the Konig Wolf dropped them the Hover Cargo as the Ceratosaurus walked toward them. Abakan in the pilot seat grinned in satisfaction, "So you think you have the skills to beat me?"  
  
"I do…so does the Konig Wolf."  
  
"I must say you're brave. Even if that thing isn't an Ultimate X it still shows great power."  
  
Konig Wolf growled answering Mar. 'What does he mean?'  
  
"Not sure. If you're not how can I be talking to you?"  
  
'That information is unknown to me' The Konig replied to Mar. 'Can you hear the Ceratosaurus?'  
  
"Partly his words are muttered by Abakan but it seems to me the zoid wants to kill us."  
  
'It won't happen.'  
  
Abakan had noticed that Mar would mumble sometimes, "Are you scared?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"We'll see when we're done with you!"  
  
Abakan jammed the controls forward for the boosters. The Ceratosaurus jumped in the air and busted in a blast of speed forward. The Konig Wolf and Mar didn't even have time to react when the Ceratosaurus bashed into the head of the Konig Wolf. Mar couldn't steady the Konig Wolf and they fell backwards. "Whoa that was fast."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," Abakan said as the Ceratosaurus foot landed on the mid section of the Konig Wolf. Even with the top of the line armor, Mar could hear it creak under the pressure. It was just like there first battle. Mar pulled on the controls and closed his eyes. "Come on! Not this again!"  
  
The Konig Wolf reacted to his yell and dug its front lets into the rocky ground and pulled forward, slipping under the Ceratosaurus as it head its foot up for a split second. Abakan was some what surprised by the move but he kept his cool. The Konig Wolf was damaged pretty well. The power was low and the zoid core had almost been damaged. Mar was breathing pretty hard since that was to close for comfort. "Come on Konig Wolf, we have to counter!"  
  
The wolf howled as it charged forward. Abakan watched the wolf as it charged forward. "All right Ceratosaurus, wait for it…"  
  
The dino zoid growled low as it waited for its command. Mar switch on some switches and the Konig Wolf began to speed up, "All right. I've been working on this attack."  
  
The Konig Wolf leaped forward with its special designed claws with the extra support and power system in it. "Try and dodge our Duel law Attack!" As Mar spoke the words a bright flash emitted from the armor blinding Abakan and the Ceratosaurus."  
  
"What!" Abakan said as he covered his eyes. The Konig Wolf tore off one of the arms of the Ceratosaurus and damaged its chest coverings. Sparks shot out everywhere. The Konig Wolf landed a few yards from the Ceratosaurus. It held its head up to see if the attack had stopped the creature. Meanwhile back at the Hover Cargo everyone was in shock except for Brad. "I knew that would work."  
  
"What do you mean, you knew?" Jamie said with a questioning look. "Yeah when did the Konig Wolf have a special attack?" Doc said.  
  
"Since Mar and I upgraded the Wolf." Brad said casually, "We canine pilots have to help each other out."  
  
***  
  
Mar was breathing hard as he watched the screen, "Did we get him?"  
  
"Not quiet." Abakan said as the Ceratosaurus turned around. The Ceratosaurus roared its terrifying call as it stamped its feet into the rocky ground. Mar was shocked; there was no way a zoid could withstand that. The Konig Wolf growled back at the Ceratosaurus. Abakan was chuckling to himself in the cockpit, "I must say you are smart and a good pilot for someone so young but not good enough."  
  
The Ceratosaurus ran forward for a charge. Mar pushed the controls forward, "We can do it…"  
  
The Konig Wolf howled in approval and charged for the Ceratosaurus. "You have courage my young pilot but it won't be enough!"  
  
The Ceratosaurus and the Konig Wolf leaped at each other at the same time colliding in mid air. It was a battle against who was stronger. The two struggled in mid air until finally the Konig Wolf was thrown back. It hit the ground hard tumbling several yards until it stopped. Mar held on the best he could but he was tossed around like a rag doll. Sparks and wires blew from the control board as he struggled to keep the Konig Wolf together. The system was overheating as well at the stabilizers to the Konig Wolf. They spun out of control as the Konig Wolf struggled to get up. The Ceratosaurus foot locks came down as its mouth opened up for a charge particle beam. "Remember this?"  
  
  
  
"How can I not." Mar said in a casual tone, which he wasn't actually that calm about the situation.  
  
"Nice knowing you…," the Ceratosaurus was just about to reach its peek to fire.  
  
  
  
Back at the Hover Cargo Leena was jumping up and down about everything that was going on. "Dad! Get him to stop he's going to kill him!"  
  
"Yeah Doc we have to do something." Jamie said as he spun around in his seat to face them. His face was twisted in a worrying look. Brad was starring at the screen worried as well but there was nothing to do. "We can't help him. We are to far away our zoids don't stand a chance against that thing…"  
  
Leena was going to punch Brad when Jamie tackled her to the ground. The two were about to both hit each other when Doc stepped down, "Would you both stop it. Brad is right. It's all up to Mar now."  
  
  
  
Mar was slumped over in the cockpit of the zoid. One of his shoulders he couldn't move. He guessed he busted it in the fall. He was bleeding pretty good as well as he lied back somehow awake. He saw everything the particle gun and the Ceratosaurus. "…I can hardly move."  
  
'I can hardly move too.'  
  
"Sorry Konig Wolf. I thought we could get them."  
  
'No worries. We just didn't know what they can do next time we will be unbeatable.'  
  
"…Yeah you're right."  
  
"Good Bye!" Abakan yelled as he pulled back to fire. The beam shot out and it charged for the Konig Wolf. In a bright flash Abakan and even Leena and everyone else in the Hover Cargo had to cover their eyes to protect them from the bright flash. As the debris and steam settled down. The Konig Wolf was standing. Half of its armor had been blow completely away along with some major parts. It was crippled now but they were alive. Mar had manage to get the Konig Wolf up before the beam had hit but that was just luck and he was running out of it.  
  
Abakan was somewhat shocked, "I am impressed you manage to get far enough away to not be destroyed by that. No matter this time I won't miss."  
  
"Oh but you will." A voice said.  
  
"Who is that?" Abakan said as he looked around.  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Abakan turned around with the Ceratosaurus only to be met with a strike to the head from a Liger. Mar was about to pass what when he saw who it was. "Its…Bit…"  
  
Brad and everyone in the Hover Cargo were shocked. It was indeed Bit Cloud. In his new and improved Liger 0. Except now it had evolved into the Liger Zero X. Its new sleek red armor shined in the sun as it stood over the Ceratosaurus. "I suggest you leave."  
  
Abakan and the Ceratosaurus got up. "As you wish. I have nothing against you. Until we meet again Mar Azraff.."  
  
Abakan disappeared over the horizon. The Hover Cargo began to move in to help the Konig Wolf. It had lowered itself slowly to the ground as it ejected Mar from the seat to the ground. The cockpit was overheating badly and Mar had passed out. He flopped on the floor almost lifeless while the Konig Wolf shut down. Bit and the Liger were first to reach him as he leaped down. He turned Mar over to examine him and that was the last thing Mar remembered.  
  
  
  
The silence finally broke through Mar's mind. It was to quiet. His eyelids slowly opened to see Bit Cloud standing at the door. "So you're finally awake."  
  
Mar was about to say something but found he didn't have then energy to do it just yet. Bit stepped inside more and took a seat. "You're lucky you're strong. A weaker person wouldn't have made through your injuries. Concussion, broken shoulder, and internal bleeding."  
  
Mar rolled his eyes he had those things before just not all at once. He swallowed a gulp of air as he dew up enough strength to speak some, "Konig Wolf?"  
  
"Don't worry. He's all fixed just waiting for you. You've been out for two weeks almost. Also what is your name? You seem to know mine but I don't know yours…"  
  
Mar paused for a second, "You know it. You wouldn't have helped me if you didn't."  
  
Bit chuckled to himself, "You are good at reading people."  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"I saw you from a far. Liger also sensed you and I thought it be a great person to challenge but then I saw that other zoid that was trying to kill you. I just couldn't sit back and let that happen to the new blitz team member. Leena told me all about you."  
  
Mar didn't say anything. He guessed Leena may have even given him the good word to Bit or did the complete opposite. Bit must of sensed his un easement as he shifted in his bed un comfortably.  
  
"Mar, you have a long recovery so I'm going to re join the blitz team. I'll take your place while you're recovery. I also would like to mentor you in piloting since you are still young and are a little rusty."  
  
Mar glanced from the corner of his eye. He wanted to say so many things out at once. Excited to be taught by one of the greatest zoid pilots but also angry to be saying he was rusty. After all what could Bit teach him? Bit was good and all but he had an Ultimate X and Mar was just relying on pure skill. Mar only nodded to let Bit know he accepted. Bit stood up with a nod and was heading toward the door when Mar spoke.  
  
"Take me to the Konig Wolf."  
  
Bit shook his head, "No way. It's the middle of the night and you need…"  
  
"I need to see the Konig Wolf, now!" Mar yelled the best you could which was only a small pitch higher then when he was speaking at now.  
  
Bit sighed, "All right only for a moment."  
  
It was a short walk to the Cargo Bay at the base. Even though Mar knew he could see the Konig Wolf each step was so painful and it made him sick to the stomach as well. He did his best to cover his feelings so Bit wouldn't make him go back. They approached the Konig Wolf who was completely shut down. Mar looked at it and gently touched the metal of its foot. One touch caused it to wake up and its head turned to the side to see Mar. 'You are safe. Just as the Liger said.'  
  
The Liger was next to the Konig Wolf and it growled something. Bit was about to tell Mar when he answered, "Don't worry Liger it's a short visit I'm heading back right away."  
  
Mar turned to head back while Bit stood there stunned, "Hey, what just happened?"  
  
Mar was almost to his room when Bit came running up finally. "Mar, you can hear zoids and I mean all zoids. Not just Ultimate X's."  
  
Mar just looked back with a smile, "Sure, can't everyone?"  
  
"No! How can you…I mean."  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Ask me confusing questions later."  
  
Mar shut his door before Bit could speak. He leaned himself against the cold metal door, "Nice guy and all asks to many questions. Long road ahead of us Konig Wolf but we'll have our battled again." 


End file.
